


Can’t you see?

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: A Series of Events (unfortunate? or fortunate?) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Choice, Darkness, Realism, Unknowing, ignorance, knowing, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: Where do I fall?





	Can’t you see?

In the darkness they say, in the darkness no one is beautiful.  
In the light they claim, no one is stunning.

  
Choose they say.  
Choose.

  
Damnation in the darkness  
Or unraveling in the light  
No one can escape this plight.  
Choose

  
Choose

  
Choose!

  
This is your life.

  
Center stage or away from the frame  
You cannot escape.

But don’t you know?

Don’t you understand?

Don’t you see?

The light or the darkness  
Makes no difference to me.  
Between light or fright I see nothing 

Because

Because

 


End file.
